Semper Fi
by CntryPnknPrincess
Summary: When Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into Bethesda Naval Hospital, he never expected to see how much she looked like someone he knew. When was the child born and who was her father. He had questioned that needed to be answered soon.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this is my first NCIS fanfic. I got the idea a few years ago and I thought that it would be a really good fanfiction idea. I have always been a fan of Gibbs and Jenny being together and having kids. I hope you all will like it.Prologue

It was a cold rainy night at the NCIS Headquarters, which was located in the US Navy yard, in Washington DC. Most of the office was empty, save for four special agents.

At the first desk was a Special Agent Caitlin Todd. She had joined the team after resigning from the presidential detail with the Secret Service. Cate was also the only girl on the team. The next desk belonged to Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. He was the class clown of the team and knew every piece of movie trivia there was to know. But aside from Tony's childish streak, he was also a great agent. He had worked a detective for Baltimore P.D. before joining NCIS. He was also the second in command on the team. Across from him was Special Agent Timothy McGee. He was the newest and youngest member of the team. McGee was also a computer genius and an aspiring author. He had also inherited the often the annoying nickname of Probie because he was a probationary agent still. The last desk belonged to the team leader and most experienced member of the team, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He was once a Marine Corps sniper during Desert Storm and one of the most respected members of NCIS. Gibbs was also known for annoying the mess out of other agencies at times.

The bullpen had been mostly quiet until Gibbs' desk phone rang. The others looked up from their work and stared at him. They all watched as his body stiffened. Whoever was talking to him had upset him and made him angry. He finished talking to him and slammed the phone down.

"Who was that, Boss?" Tony asked, once Gibbs' hung up. "MP from Quantico. A marine and his wife were just arrest for beating their foster daughter. She is only three years old and has leukemia." Gibbs replied, causing Cate to gasp and McGee and Tony to tense in anger. "How could they do that to the child?" Cate asked, outraged. "I don't know…they were suppose to show up to her doctor's appointment last month and never showed up…the child is in route to the hospital now…they are airlifting her to Bethesda. He stabbed her in the side with his knife." Gibbs replied, gabbing the bag next to his desk. The team followed suit and followed him to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This chapter is going to be kind of long and has a few sad parts in it and a lot of sweet parts as well.Chapter 1: Hershey

The team arrived at the marine's house just as it began to snow. The house was filled with military police and the commanding officer of that marine. The head MP came over to Gibbs and his team. He looked up as the mp came over.

"Special Agent Gibbs, Sergeant Lowe, we spoke on the phone." He said. "Sergeant, this Special agents Todd, DiNozzo, and McGee. What can you tell us?" Gibbs asked. "Gunnery Sergeant Brown and his wife adopted little Jessica last year. He and his wife both knew that she was sick since she was born and wouldn't make it to her sixth birthday." Lowe replied, showing Gibbs a picture of the child.

She had long red hair and big blue grey eyes. She looked like she was sick despite the big smile on her face. The way she smiled and the sparkle in her eyes reminded him of someone he knew. Gibbs quickly shook the thought out of his mind, knowing that a little girl needed him.

"Where is Brown?" Gibbs asked, handing the picture back to him. "Inside, we kept him and his wife separated when we got here." Sergeant Lowe replied. "Thank you, sergeant." He replied, as they walked into the house.

The MP nodded and walked away to go back to securing the perimeter and keeping people away from the house. Gibbs and the other walked into the front hall.

"Tony, McGee, go take pictures of the crime scene. Cate, you're with me." Gibbs said, looking at the team. "On it boss, probie with me." Tony replied, walking away. "I hate that nickname." McGee grumbled, as he turned to walk away.

Cate followed Gibbs into the kitchen where Gunnery Sergeant Brown was standing in cuffs. The marine turned and glared at them.

"You here to arrest me, sir?" He asked, looking at him. "Yes, but I want to know why first." Gibbs replied. Brown glared at the man before answering his question. "Do you have any idea what it is like to come home from a six month deployment to a screaming three year old?" Brown replied, looking at him. "Yes, I do…its called teething." Gibbs replied, feeling his anger rising. "Yeah well it wasn't just that, it was the bruises and the stomach aches from the medicines and all the doctor visits." He replied, "I couldn't deal with it anymore." Cate couldn't keep silent any longer.

"That what being a father is…taking care of you daughter when she is sick." She snapped, glaring at the marine. "Easy Cate." Gibbs said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, well I didn't sign on for having a kid that still cries out for her birth mother and having to clean up after her when she is sick." Brown snarled back.

Meanwhile, a medivac chopper landed on the roof of the children's hospital at Bethesda Naval hospital. A group of doctor rushed out to meet them and bring the small toddler inside. The doctors knew about her being sick and called the specialist that she seen there in as well.

"Jessica, can you hear me?" Doctor Jacob Thomason asked, flashing a small penlight in her eyes. "Hurts." She whimpered, as tears rolled down her cheeks. The doctor's heart broke and looked at the nurse. "NCIS is at her house and should be heading this way soon." He said, "I want to get her treated and her back onto her meds stat." "Yes doctor." She replied, as the group moved her into an empty room.

The doctor walked off to pull the child's records and contact list. He knew Jessica since she was born and who her birth mother really was. He knew that her mother's line of work was dangerous and that she had to give to child up; protecting her.

Meanwhile, Gibbs and Cate were still with Brown and his wife. Cate had to walk out the room to keep herself from hitting the suspect. She walked out of the room and down to where Tony and McGee were taking pictures. Tony saw the rage in her eyes and smirked.

"Someone has made you mad." Tony observed, taking a picture of the blood stain on the floor. "He is a monster." She snapped, pointing in the direction of the kitchen. "What did he say?" McGee asked. "He done it because he was tired of hearing her cry over little things." Cate replied, looking at him. "The bastard deserves to rot in prison." Tony said, suddenly angered upon hearing that. "I agree with Tony." McGee replied, looking up at her.

"Cate, are you alright?" Gibbs asked, standing in the door way. "I wanted to hit him Gibbs, how could you just stand there and not want to do bodily damage to him?" She replied. "Oh believe me, I do, but right now there is a three year old little girl who needs us…that is more important." He told her. "Were did they take her?" McGee asked. "The children's hospital in Bethesda." Gibbs replied, "You two finish up here. Cate and I are going to talk to the girl." "Okay boss." Tony said. "Yeah, we can handle this." McGee added.

Gibbs nodded as he and Cate left the room. They both knew that they were in for a long ride to Maryland. But little did they know that the special agent's past was going to come back to haunt him.


End file.
